This invention relates generally to satchels and school bags. It is well known that many children today are transported to and from schools by means of municipal buses of cities and towns, and instead of paying a fare, the children show a bus pass to the bus driver. Such passes, carried loosely in a garment pocket or inside a school bag together with books, often gets misplaced or lost, so as to require replacement. This situation is in need of an improvement.